Lady In Green
by Tashimia
Summary: AU - Romy; Remy Etienne LeBeau is quite well known in town, and as a rule he stays away from the brothels. But when his friend tells him about the new girl at The Roses, a prostitute who won't be touched, he has got to see what that's about and why everybody seems so obsessed with her. What he did not expect was to get caught up with her himself. (Mature, Smut, Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Lady in Green; Untouched**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_Remy Etienne LeBeau is quite well known in town, and as a rule he stays away from the brothels. But when his friend tells him about the new girl at The Roses, a prostitute who won't be touched, he has got to see what that's about and why everybody seems so obsessed with her. What he did not expect was to get caught up with her himself. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note; AU, very much so. Setting; around the time you used carriages and brothels (Don't care too much about it cause I don't , mature content, no x-men powers, fluff and such. Romy. Just a random Idea that popped up in my head. (Future ANs will be put at the bottom.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gambit looked up from his cards and straight at the man sitting across the table. His red-like irises gleamed in the dimly lit bar and his hat covered them in shadows.<p>

"A prostitutée that will not be touched, oui?" he asked Etienne, not believing what he had just heard. "A joke?"

But Etienne just shook his head.

"Non." he answered. "No joke. She don't let no one touch her, and I tell ya, she don't have no need to." A shiver seemed to run over him. "One evening with her and I bet yah gonna pay whatever they want yah tah."

Remy tilted his head.

"But with no touch? I don't believe it." he said. "Must be one femme fatale, oui?"

"Oui." Etienne said, nodding. "She don't touch, but boy. It is indescribable. It is a game she plays."

Remy chuckled and threw down his cards.

"Full house." he said. "And Ah still don't believe yah." He shook his head. "Besides, why pay fer what yah can get fer free?" he asked grinning.

Etienne gave out an annoyed sigh and put his cards on the table.

"Yah win." he said. "And Ah ain't yah. Ah don't get as much fer free as yah do and Ah like tha roses and their experience."

Remy shrugged and pulled the money he had just won over to his side of the table.

"Each his own." he said. "Remy like 'em better when he knows they want Remy."

Etienne glanced at him.

"Yah did date tha Black Rose." he pointed out. "Bella Donna."

Remy's face went blank as he pocketed the money and stood up, collecting his deck.

"Ah did." he admitted. "And then Ah didn't." His eyes had turned cold. "And Ah ne'er paid 'er." he said before turning and leaving the bar. Etienne should have known better than to talk about Bella, but he had not.

Merde.

And Remy had just been having such a good day too.

He had woken up around noon, in the bedroom of a wonderful brunette who had been just fine with him skipping without breakfast. They did not even know each others' names and that suited them both fine. After that he had done some quick work down at the raft to uphold the illusion that he worked hard for his money, and then he had gone on to catch a bit of pocket money by emptying peoples' pouches for coin. No one had caught the master thief. Then he had met up with Etienne at the bar to play and drink and perhaps find a beautiful femme to take home.

But non.

Etienne just had to mention the Black Rose, his ex-girlfriend Bella Donna. Whom Remy did not want to discuss. Ever.

So now Remy had to go find another bar or something else to do entirely and he had no idea what that should be. His favorite bar had been the one he just left, and the two others were in each their own corner of the town, a good long walk away or twenty minutes by carriage.

He could visit one of his femmes around the town, but he did not like doing that. For all he knew he was not the only man in their life, just as they were not the only femme in his and he would not want to intrude. It was not how the game worked The opening stage was always a bar; Picking up a woman outside a bar seemed like bad manners, and he considered himself too much of a gentleman to attempt such a thing unless it was a truly belle femme.

Like the Black Rose had been. He did not even know of her work until one of his friends had seen them together and told him the truth. He had been heartbroken. Needlessly to say he had lost that very same friend a week later when he found out exactly _how _he knew about her work.

But that was a long time ago now and they acted civil when they met each other on one occasion or another. Still did not mean that Remy was okay to discuss her. And Etienne, his oldest friend and brother at heart should know that. The more he thought about it, the more annoyed he got.

The cobbled roads lead him through the city, and somehow, though he did not know how, he ended up outside The Roses, the best brothel in town going by the rumors. Above its entrance hang a great big sign with a Rosa's Garden written on it and a pretty rose painted above the name. Funny how no one actually called it by its official name. It was just The Roses and everybody knew what 'going to smell the roses' meant.

With a shake of his head he turned and headed for the closest bar without Etienne or Bella present.

He did not even know why or how he had ended up outside The Roses in the first place.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p>Etienne just would not shut up about her.<p>

It had been a week since he first mentioned the new Rose and he was still talking about her, about her _game _of no touching. It all seemed surreal to Remy how he could keep being so obsessed when he openly admitted that he had not touched her and that she had not touched him either. Made no sense to Remy.

"But how can yah still go on about tha femme, mon ami?" he would ask his friend and Etienne would just smile ever so slightly, like he was thinking of a dream or something. "A prostitutée who doesn't have sex, it just ain't possible, oui?" he continued asking.

"Yah just gotta try it for yer self." Etienne answered. "Her game should be yer style, Gambit." He grinned. "A bet with impossible stakes."

Remy sighed as Etienne used his work name. Not the name he used at the raft of course, but the one he used for his night-job. The one where he made his real money.

"Ah don't bet with impossible stakes." he answered.

"Nearly impossible then." Etienne brushed him off. "Bet yah could just climb in 'er window and try 'er without paying." Etienne laughed. "Make it a game of ya own."

Remy shook his head.

"Non." he said. "Remy don't climb no lady's window."

"Yer afraid ya can't win?" Etienne asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Non!" Remy said, his pride doing the talking. "Remy can climb any window. Remy just don't wanna."

Etienne smirked.

"Sure, mon ami." he said. "If ya say so. But I bet ya can't win the Green Rose's game." he continued, still smirking.

Remy was utterly annoyed with his friend.

"If ya don't stop yapping about 'er Ahm don't want to work with ya." Remy said, taking off his hat and brushing his hair back with his hand before putting it back on again. "What kind of Rose is green anyway?" he muttered.

"The bud." Etienne chuckled. "It's 'er pet-name now. Cause she ain't bloomed for no-one yet."

"Whatever." Remy brushed him off.

"Make ya a deal." Etienne said. "Ya win 'er game, Ah don't talk no more about her, oui?" he asked.

Remy looked at him for a second before answering.

"Non." he said.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will ya quit it!" Remy finally exploded at Etienne. "Ah don't care about ya Green Rose!"<p>

Etienne leaned back and showed his cards with a smile. It was a royal flush.

"Ah win." he said. "And that means ya have to do it."

Remy just stared at him, anger making his red-brownish eyes blaze red.

"Non." he said. It had been a month and Etienne seemed to find it so amazingly funny to try and make Remy go see the Rose that he would not let him have a moment of peace. In the end he had suggested they play about it and had then continued to rattle Remy throughout the game, making him loose his focus.

Remy hated loosing.

"Oui." Etienne said. "I won."

"Ya cheated." Remy said. "Ya got me all angry and unfocused."

Etienne shrugged.

"Yer problem, not mine." he said. "Ya have to do it naw. Ya lost."

Remy almost growled.

"Fine." he said. "But yer paying! I ain't using no money getting a girl."

"Non." Etienne said and shook his head. "If yer win 'er game, it's free." he continues. "And ya always say ya can win any game."

Remy's eyes were no more than angry slits by now, but Etienne knew that he would see it through. Even when he hated loosing and claimed cheating, Remy's pride was so great he would see the bet through. Always had been.

Etienne smiled.

Perhaps his friend would stop questioning his adoration of the lil Rose-bud after he had seen her for himself.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**Well, how did ya like chapter 1? _** Please Review and tell me what yah think of tha accent and the French, cause I don't know French and I'm not from an English speaking country so I have no idea if it works for the story or if I should just edit it out and let people imagine it themselves.**_**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

* * *

><p>It was just before night-fall when he made his way toward The Roses' to see if he could win his bet with Etienne and this 'game' he had kept going on about.<p>

He ended up standing across from it, looking at the bustling activity within as men entered and left, while the Roses, the girls, giggled, smiled and seduced. Remy had seen it all before and knew how it worked, not that he had ever wanted to join. He enjoyed a challenge, and the whole paying for a woman was not his style. Especially when he knew that only about half the girls were there of their own choice.

He thought back to his conversation with Etienne, grinning. So his good old friend believed that he was able to just climb in her window and get it all for free? Hell, he would show him that Remy could climb any window, for thieving or for fun!

But first he would have to figure out which one was hers.

He knew that it could not be one of the rooms facing the street. He could clearly see their colors, even when they were dimly lit as they were this evening. So he walked into an alley, walking all the way back to the back-end of it, before he started climbing. With his experienced fingers, he found cracks and little unevenness in the brick wall to help him climb. This was what he did for a living, so it did not take him long to make it to the top, barely winded by the exercise.

When on the roof he hurried from one building to another, making his way to the other side of the brothel. All the other rooms with windows were turned to alleys, and he dreaded that hers might be one of those without. But if it was, surely Etienne would have known and would not have challenged him like he did. He let out a small sigh when he spotted the green curtains of her room. All the Roses' bedrooms where decorated after their colors. If he remembered correctly from what he had heard others say, their work-clothes were too.

Bella had never worn black when she was with him.

Not that she mattered anyway.

Climbing over another rooftop he found a spot where he could look into her room. It was empty, as far as he could see, but he did not trust that to be the truth. He could not see the bed from his point of view, and if she was in there, that would most likely be where she would be. All that he could see was a small table, a corner of her bed, and the door.

Reaching into the huge inner pockets of his long coat, he pulled out the silk-rope with the grappling hook at the end. He swung it around before throwing it, smiling as it hit the windowsill above hers perfectly. Then he tied it around the nearest chimney, pulled out the middle-part of his staff and placed it over the rope, taking hold of each end of it. Then he jumped off, the staff sliding easily and silently over the smooth rope, making it so that he could very easily step onto the Green Rose's windowsill. He smiled to himself. This was way too easy.

Inside the room he saw the door open and quickly stepped out on the corner of the windowsill, barely keeping his footing as he avoided himself being visible from inside the room. If she came over to look out, however- He held his breath. The window was open, no more than a crack, but enough for him to hear every word.

"Just leave me Wanda. Ah don't got no customers an Ah'd like ta get some sleep." somebody said, probably standing in the doorway as Remy had not heard it close. The voice reminded him of velvet, soft, low and slightly hoarse.

"But mama Gray said to make sure that you were alright." somebody protested.

"Well, he only brushed mah ass. Just surprised me s'all." the velvet-voiced one said. "Go on back to work, Wanda. Ah'll be fine."

"If you say so." Wanda said, and the sound of footsteps were followed by the sound of the door closing.

A sigh seemed to escape the woman inside as she walked over to her bed.

Remy figured that it would be bad manners for him to wait in case she started undressing before bed, so he knocked gently on the windowpane, hoping that she would not get too startled by it. As he knocked, he pushed the window open and slipped inside with the grace that comes from practice.

"Who are you?" the velvet-voice sounded and drew his eyes to the woman standing beside her bed. She was of average, if not slightly smaller, height. Her frame seemed slim, but not delicately so, and her skin was a pale luminescent color. But all that was not what caught his eyes and left him speechless for a second. Her hair was unusual, long and brown except for her bangs which was white as snow, and her eyes, they almost glowed in the dim light. Hazel, a brownish green. But there was something else about her. Something that instantly captured his interest and made him look her over a second time.

Unlike the other roses, she was all covered up by clothes. Even more so than most of the women you saw walking the streets, going about their business. Her hands were covered by black gloves that stretched all the way up and under the sleeves of her dress, that ended halfway down her upper arms. The skirt was far wider and longer than those the girls he knew normally wore and held in place by a tight corset. Even her feet was covered in black stockings that he suspected matched her gloves in length. The dress, of course, was an amazing shade of green that made her eyes come alive and fell in nicely with the black of her gloves. Her shoes had been discarded over by the door. Around her neck was a green and black silk choker with an oval pendant hanging from it. The only places you could see her skin was her face and from the choker and down to the all too quickly covered cleavage. Somehow it made his fingers itch to get the clothes off of her so that he could see what was hidden beneath it.

"Yer not one of mah regulars." the Green Rose said, eying him.

"Non, ma Chere." Remy answered, nonchalantly leaning against the windowsill he just crawled in over. "Ah'm not."

"So who are you?" she asked him for the second time. "If you don't answer Ah'll scream fer help." She still talked in that low voice she had been using all along, but he could see that she was getting nervous. Her face showed that she was slightly scared of him. It was only to be expected, what with him climbing in her window like this.

"How about yah call me Gambit?" he answered her, not wanting to give his real name in case she actually decided to scream. "Ah'm not gonna hurt yah." he continued. "Ah just don't wanna be seen walking in here."

She seemed to calm down a little at that, lowering her head and staring at him through the locks of hair that covered her forehead.

"Why not?" she asked him. "Ashamed, Sugar?"

As she uttered the endearment her voice turned honeyed, almost melting him. How could anybody have a voice like that?

He shook his head.

"Non." he said. "Ah just know some of de girls and Ah don't want 'em talking." he continued. "But Ah wanted to see what all de fuss was about. Yah know, with de no touching and such." He nodded towards her gloved hands.

She smiled. Not a large smile, just a tiny lift of the corners of her mouth. But her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Ah don't touch nobody Ah don't wanna, and Ah don't wanna touch anybody." she said. "That's what all the fuss' about."

She sat down on the bed, each movement as sensual as the way she licked her lips and looked at him through lowered lashes. She suddenly seemed so at ease with him that it confused him. Just seconds ago she had looked scared of him, and here she was, seducing him, while telling him she did not want to touch him!

He stepped away from the window and walked closer to her, looking down at her. She reached up, grabbed the hem of his coat by his chest, and pulled him down closer, sitting him down beside her on the bed. Then she stood herself, looking down at him with a smile.

"Do yah know the rules?" she asked him. "Or do Ah have ta teach yah?"

"What rules?" he asked, knowing that she was talking about her game, but wondering how she would respond. Etienne never had told him about the specifics, just that you could not touch her and that it was unbearable.

She cocked her head, like a bird, slipping closer down towards him, her legs finding places besides his as she sat astride him. She leaned in closer, her scent tickling his nose, and whispered in his ears.

"Ah like tah play." she said in that hoarse, soft voice of hers. "And Ah always win, Sugar."

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Second chapter up, are ya'll ready for a game? I know you have wondered about the whole no-touch thing, but I meant it in a Rogue can't touch skin-to-skin manner, so gloves and all is fair-game. **_

_**Also, somebody wondered about it being wierd that Etienne would tell Remy to visit a prostitute he's been with himself, and I have to say that it really isn't that wierd. Back in the brothel-days, where it was quite common that people would try out a girl and then tell others how great she was, giving her more business. If you wanted to give somebody a 'happy-hour' with a girl, it was also normal to try her yourself first, to make sure that your friend would have fun. If you watch GoT you don't see anybody getting angry or unhappy about sharing the prostitutes with others. They are, after all, more of an comodity than real people in the eyes of those who used them. Secondly, what makes her special is that she hasn't had sex with anyone as a prostitute because of her no touching game. No one's ever won it, and you'll know why in the next chapter when the rules are explained.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

* * *

><p>After having delivered her whispered message, she pulled back again, holding herself upright by her hands on his shoulders.<p>

"But as all other things in this house, my games ain't free." she said, tilting her head again, observing him. "Ah need the money up front, Sugar. If yah win, Ah'll give 'em back."

"And if Ah loose?" he asked her, a smile playing on his lips. "What do Ah get then?" His eyes were drawn to hers, making it impossible for him to look away. Those eyes, those hazel eyes that glimmered green in the light of the small candles burning around her bed.

He wet his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"If yah lose, yah get tha pleasure of losing." she answered him, smiling.

"Ah don't like losing." he mumbled, leaning in closer to her, his nose catching her enticing scent again.

"Yah'll like losing tah me, Sugar." she whispered, hoarse as ever. Then she pulled away from him, getting to her feet and walking over to her shoes, slipping them back on.

He frowned.

"What are yah doing, Chere?" he asked, confused. He did not even notice the endearment slipping from his lips. "Putting de shoes back on? Are yah leaving?"

She shook her head, laughing. A low throaty laugh. It sent shivers down his back.

"No, silly. Ah'm preparing the game." she said. "And yah still need tah pay me."

The green heels made her taller. Made her legs seem even longer than before, made her hips seem wider. Made her look almost like a queen.

"Tell me de rules then." he said, his own voice turning hoarse with desire. "And Ah shall pay yah."

"Well, Gambit." she said. "Tha rules are simple. Ah'll do whatever Ah want." she tilted her head, her eyes darkened by the shadows of her hair, smiling at him. "If yah make a sound, I take off a piece of mah clothes." she pulled down the cloth above her breasts, using only a finger, and revealed a bit more of her cleavage. Then she let the cloth slip back up, covering what she had shown him. "And if yah touch mah skin, the game ends."

Remy looked her over, saw her covered up shape with new eyes and bit the inside of his mouth. Etienne had been right. It would be impossible not to touch her, not to make a sound. He wanted to see her uncovered. Naked before him. But if he did, he would not be able to touch her, and if he touched her he would not be able to see her._ Merde_! He would not even be able to touch her, truly touch her, except through her clothes. He would not be able to feel her skin, although he felt sure that it would be soft and warm and velvety. Like her voice.

"And if Ah win?" he asked. "If Ah make no sound and do not touch yah, then what?" he swallowed. How did his mouth get so dry.

"Then Ah give yah back the ten gold pieces yah have yet to pay me." she said, letting her tongue slip out between her lips, tasting them. "And yah'll get a special reward." she continued. "Yah'll get whatever yah want from me. But yah'll have tah hold on till that candle there-" she nodded towards a candle on her nightstand, recently lit and no taller than his shortest finger. It would hold no longer than half an hour. Perhaps only fifteen minutes. "-has burned out."

Standing, he pulled his coat off and let it fall to the floor, as she locked the door. Then he opened his pouch and took out the ten coins she demanded, a steep price, expensive for a prostitute. But he did not blink as he laid them on her nightstand, one after one so that she could count them as he put them down. When he placed the last one on the small table, she stepped closer to him, giving him a gentle push back on the bed. He smiled, but held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait a second, Chere." he said. "Ah gave yah a name, only fair yah give me one in turn."

Still standing, she pushed her shoes off with her toes, smiling back at him.

"Shh, Sugar." she whispered. "Yah've got tah be silent." but while she spoke, she directed him further onto the bed. Then she raised a gloved hand, pushing his long hair back and away from his face and ear.

The touch of her silk gloved fingers were as soft as he had imagined that it would be, making his skin tingle. Reaching out he let his hands map her curves. He feared that they would all too quickly be uncovered and therefore forbidden territory. Her flesh below the cloth was both soft as any woman should be and tight as only a fit one would be. His hands reached further down, cupping her buttocks as she leaned into him, her cheek resting on his shoulder, her mouth so close to his neck that he could feel her breath quicken. Her own hands traveled down his shoulders and then his sides, making him want to rip his shirt off to feel her closer to his skin, and yet knowing that doing so would only shorten his time with her. As his fingers pressed down upon the upper part of her inner thighs, warm through her skirt, she gasped, letting a small moan escape her lips.

It was torture. Sweet, blessed torture. Pulling her upper body away, she let her legs slip forward, again sitting astride him. He could feel her pressed against his manhood, making him groan with need. He bit his lip to prevent another sound from escaping.

"Not very good at being silent, are yah, Sugar?" she taunted him with a whisper, removing her hands from his stomach where they had stilled their search. Reaching behind herself she loosened her corset, taking it off with slow, sensual movements. As she threw it to the floor, he realised that her dress were made of two pieces, a top and a skirt, and that another corset had been hidden beneath the other. "And Ah'm not even getting started yet."

Biting her lip, she let a gloved finger caress his lower lip -how he wished that finger was her mouth- while her other hand slid down his chest, getting tauntingly close to his hardening member before sliding back up. He leaned back, away from her, but that only served to press him harder against her where she sat on top of him.

She moaned as he rubbed against her, almost making him do the same. Instead he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

It was tantalizing what she did.

She continued her play, sliding a hand to her buttocks where one of his hands was still placed, lifting it and leading it up over his head, her other hand caressing his neck, letting silk fingers slide over his collarbone. Her fingers left his skin to take his other hand and lead it above his head to join the first.

"Keep 'em there for me, okay Sugar?" she purred at him.

And he did.

He did not know why she affected him like she did. But he felt himself getting harder and harder from her caresses, even more so than he should. Her rules and her taunting words were like caresses of their own, her rules adding to the sexual tension that filled his body and mind.

Moving down and away from him, he felt scared for a moment, scared that her touch would leave him, but instead he found that she had lain down beside him on the bed. She moved closer to him, her breath tickling his ear, as her hand slipped down over his chest, his stomach, rubbed against his hardness.

A gasp escaped him, a moan that was echoed by her own, so warm, so close to his ear that he could feel the moistness of her breath. She lowered her head, biting his shoulder through the cloth of his shirt, lifting herself and moving back over him, on top of him.

Then she loosened the bow that kept her top together and shrugged it off. Suddenly her shoulders were bared before him, her skin pale and silvery. The corset that she had been wearing beneath the top still covered her breasts, but that only excited him so much more. That only meant that there would be more to reveal. He bit the inside of his cheek till he tasted blood, fearing that he would find release at the mere sight of her.

A glance towards the candle had him groaning in his head, not a sound slipping past his lips. It had barely shrunk in a third of its length, revealing that she had brought him so close to the edge in less than ten minutes.

A heavy breath left him as she spread her fingers on his broad chest, rolling her shoulders and making the candlelight flicker over her skin and muscles. Reaching one hand up, she pushed her long hair back over her shoulder, rocking her hips and lower-body against him while doing so.

Lifting his hands from where she had put them, he grabbed her hips and pushed her against him, his erection almost painful in his pants. A moan escaped him without him wanting it to, and she smiled at him. Teasingly.

As she lifted herself onto her knees and began to loosen her skirt so that it could drop off her hips, he held his breath.

A loud, consistent noise interrupted them as somebody knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Any thought on this? Any at all? I'm not all that good at writing sensual erotic stuff, but I try, and I would love to hear what you think of this. Is it too much or is it not enough? Do you find it enticing or is it just boring to read? Is Rogue sexy like this or is it too out of character? I dunno. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

* * *

><p>Quickly she slipped off of him, holding a finger to her lips, signaling him to be silent as she blew out the candle by her bedside, saving him his time. Hurrying, she pulled out a little silk pouch, putting the candle in there and pushing it in his hands as he sat up.<p>

"Leave the way yah came." she hissed at him, barely a whisper. "Come back another time, and ah'll give yah the rest of the candle's worth."

Then, with a swirl of her hips she was at the door, unlocking it as he collected his coat and made for the window. He had barely swung himself out of it, catching his silk-rope above his head, before the door creaked open.

"Mama Gray." velvet-voice said, and he held his breath, waiting and listening, hoping that the old owner, Rosa Gray, would reveal the Green Rose's name. She did not.

"Are you alright?" Mama Gray asked the young woman whom he had just shared such intimate moments with.

He imagined that velvet-voice nodded, cause he heard no answer from her before old Gray continued.

"Good. I need you downstairs as soon as you're dressed. Can't have you showing skin for free, can we?" the old woman said, a smirk in her voice.

"But yah said Ah could take the night off-" Velvet-voice began, a fire in her words. She was angry.

"I know what I said, but that was before the house filled up. You won't have any private sessions tonight, but I still need you to work." Gray said to her, annoyed. "Don't think you live here for free."

There was a long moment of silence before anybody spoke. Then a sigh sounded.

"Fine. Ah'll be down in a couple of minutes." she answered her employer and landlady. "Just give me a moment to put mah corset back on."

The door closed.

Remy stepped back onto the windowsill, lowering himself to look inside the room.

The woman came over to him, her face a mask without feeling. But he saw the embers in her eyes, the tenseness of her jaw. She was angry. Angry that her night off had been taken from her by old Rosa Gray.

She smiled at him, the fake smile removing the signs of her rage.

"Ah told yah to leave." she said. "Ah ain't got no more time fer yah."

"Well, Chere." he said. "When do yah have de time for Gambit?" he asked.

She glanced him over, a smile in the corner of her lips.

"Come back tomorrow. After noon. Ah'm free then." she said, her voice falling back into her seductive whisper.

He swallowed something and nodded. He should have known. It was the same hours that Bella had her spare time when they had been together. From noon till early evening.

"And whom will Ah be coming to see?" he asked her.

This made a genuine teasing smile spread across her lips as her hands took hold of the window.

"Ah'm Rogue." she said, closing the window and drawing the curtains closed, cutting herself off from him and the outside world.

_Rogue._

The name seemed fitting, although he had no doubt that it was as much her real name as Gambit was his. Meaning that perhaps it held a story of hers. A secret.

He swung from one arm to another, making his way across the alley and back on the roof from before. As he climbed up on it, he chuckled. She had invited him back, giving him the candle for his money and given him the time and day. Nothing big, seeing as he had paid her to do so, but it still felt like a victory.

Unhooking his grappling hook, he pulled the rope in, collecting it around his hand and stopping it and hook back in the pocket of his coat. His fingers touched something soft and he smiled again, as he pulled out the silk-pouch with the candle. It was tiny, only just big enough to hold the candle, and it was green. No doubt specially made for her services. He put it in another pocket, and then he began walking across the roofs, whistling all the while.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue tied her top again as neatly as possible in her hurry, collected the corset and started struggling with tightening it behind her back, holding her breath to get it as tight as possible. Then she slipped her shoes back on, cursing while doing so. She both hated and loved them. Hated them because they made it so much harder to escape the customers she did not like and loved them cause they were a weapon all of their own when it came to stomping on peoples feet.<p>

After that she collected the ten gold coins the guy had left her, pushing them under her madras where no one would be able to find them. She wanted out and with mama Gray taking most of her money, she had no chance without cheating a little.

When she had done all that, her hectic activity stilled and she closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. She could still smell him. The spicy mixture of smoke and sweat that had clung to his skin. She could still see his eyes when her own was closed. Those weird brown eyes that shone red in the candlelight.

At first she had been scared when he came in her window, but that emotion had disappeared as quickly as it had come. It had been swept away from her as she fell into the role she always played. The role of the confident and sexy Green Rose. The one all the men wanted.

Then he had turned out to be just another job. A curious one. Like all the others, fascinated with her game and her no-touch policy.

He was the first to come in through her window though.

The first to ask for a name.

And he had taken her teasing with good humor, unlike some of her other customers.

As she hurried out her door and down the stairs to the entertainment room, she smiled. There was something about him, something light and joking, that had made her want to see him again. Not because of anything sexual or because he had reacted so readily to her caresses, she got enough of that at work. There as just something inexplicable about him.

Something sweet, she thought.

She had had to remind him to pay her. Other guys just threw down the money, and then assumed that whatever small change they had would be enough. Some payed too much, just to get around the hassle of asking for the exact amount. This one though, he had acted like they were two strangers, playing a game. He honestly had not thought about paying her, she could see that in his face when she asked him for the money the first time. And then he had paid, without blinking, even though her price was higher than most of the other Roses'.

Like it did not matter to him if she was free or paid for.

It was a strange feeling.

Nobody had ever not cared about the cost of her before, be that food expenses when she was little or the price on her services now.

She shook her head and put on a smile as she walked among the tables in front of the scene. Wanda was up there, dancing in her tiny red dress, singing as always.

Rogue found the easiest way to her table, smiling at the creep that sat there, tilting her head.

"Lonely, Sugar?" she asked him, slipping into the chair next to him. "Cause Ah sure am."

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p>Remy continued whistling as he left the roofs and walked the streets to the bar where he knew Etienne would be, playing poker.<p>

Poker was easy. A straight flush, a full house, the highest pair and you would win the game. Easy. Remy had been doing it for as long as he could remember. All the rules was imprinted in his mind, and he could follow them and cross them. He had never been caught cheating. He was too good.

But Rogue's game was different. It was impossible to cheat. Putting on gloves might be an idea, but he figured that she would object to that. He would too. Touching her through gloves would be no different than touching her through her clothes.

He wanted to kiss her. Hold her. Hear her thoughts spoken and the story behind her name.

_Merde. _

Right now she was probably chatting up another guy. Receiving his money. Playing her game with somebody else.

Remy stopped whistling.

At least old Rosa had promised her that she would have no private sessions that night. No one would come to her room, except her.

And tomorrow, as soon as noon had passed, he would come to her room too.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Review answers: **_

_**Guest 1: 2oo years ago, perhaps. No cars or planes and such. I'm not to particular about it since it might as well be another world they're in. I'm not going to use towns-names or anything in this, so it's just a very open setting. No real technics, no electricity, and so on. I'm putting Rogue at a young age, so around 17 years old. Remy is about mid twenties, I guess. **_

_**Guest 2: So, a bit of Rogue POV as a gift for you (Though it would have been there eventually.) Remy affects her, but not so much on a physical level. Sure, he's good looking and such, but lets face it. She works with sex for a living so there'll have to be more than that to a man for him to catch her eye. **_

_**Lovely Smile: Thank you so much for your reviews and your encouragement! And for checking out my art too. But you've got to wait a bit before you can see who wins ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

* * *

><p>Like a queen she rose above him in all her naked glory, her skin pale and white in the moonlight, her eyes glowing like a cat's as her long slim fingers slid over his skin, raising goosebumps in their wake as skin touched skin. Her white locks shone against her chestnut heir, shrouding her eyes in shadows as she rocked forward, moaning his name.<p>

With a groan he flipped her so that he was on top of her, pressing her into the bed, burying his nose in the little cove above her collarbone.

"Rogue." he moaned as he felt her slip away.

And then he opened his eyes, squinting at the strong sunshine and cursing in explicit french.

"At least you're awake." the intruder said, having pushed his curtains open to torture his eyes. "And you mumble in your sleep, you know." he growled.

"Close de curtains, Scott." Remy groaned, covering his eyes with his arm and burrowing himself in his pillow.

"Nope." Scott refused and Remy heard him sit down not far from him. "Long night?" the guy with the reddish-brown hair asked.

"Moderately." Remy answered. "No work though." his voice was hoarse from his restless sleep and the spirits that Etienne had made him drink last night. Remy promised himself to never drink brandy and whiskey on the same evening ever again.

"Woman?" Scott asked, looking over his red-tinted spectacles. He had been born with weak eyes and they were very sensitive to light. He wore the glasses to protect them and to keep from loosing his sight in the future.

"Yes." Remy half-growled, not wanting to talk about it, but knowing that Scott had heard him as he mumbled in his sleep. "And non." he continued. "Most of de night was, sadly, spent with Etienne and too much alcohol."

He sat op, licking his lips and made a face of disgust at the gritty taste in his mouth. No, brandy and whiskey was not something he would mix again.

"What time is it?" he asked Scott.

The man shrugged.

"Around noon, I think." he answered. "You didn't show up for breakfast downstairs, so I went to see if you had died during the night." he grinned, seeming pleased with the idea.

Remy groaned.

"I have to get up." he mumbled, pressing his palms to his eyes, swinging his legs out of bed and sitting up.

"Got an appointment?" Scott asked, annoyingly awake.

"Oui." Remy said, as he got out of bed and looked for his shirt. He had been too drunk to take off his pants when he got back last night and now he could not remember where he had thrown his stupid shirt. Pulling it over his head, he sent Scott a dark look. "Don't ya have work or something?"

Scott shook his head.

"Not when you're not working." he said. "As you very well know."

That was the funny thing about his relationship with Scott. They were friends and enemies at the same time, Scott leading the town's police-force and taking down crime all over the city, and Remy working as a thief. They had become friends based on unwilling respect for each other. Both were they clear on separating work and friendship and Scott had more than once been the one to put Remy behind bars. That was actually how they came to know each other.

Remy had been distracted while working and failed a cast with his grappling hook. The hook had stuck, and he had had to leave it behind as he fled. Scott had tracked down the makers of the hook, the silk-rope attached to it and had continued his investigation until one morning he had walked into Remy's room while he was sleeping, woken him up and declared him to be under arrest. Remy's father had gotten him out of jail before nighttime and Scott had declared war on the LeBeau family, doing his best to catch them whenever they committed a crime. At first they had hated each other, but then, as the respect grew between them, they had both found it to be a game and Remy would more often than not leave little traces behind for Scott to find. Never enough to serve as proof, but enough to get under his skin.

"Well then Ah'd better get to work soon." Remy said, pulling on his boots. "Or ya'd be out of a job." he grinned.

Scott smiled back, but shook his head.

"If I really only lived by means of your crimes against society, I'd have starved to death by now." He got up. "No, I've got bigger fish to catch."

"Are you calling me a small fry?" Remy asked him, insulted to the point of his accent disappearing. "Now I really might just go do some work after all."

"And miss your lady appointment?" Scott shot back, laughing.

Remy grinned back at him.

"You know ya'll always be more important to me than any woman, chere." Remy said, stepping closer to Scott.

Scot shook his head, chuckling.

"Jean's enough for me." he said. "And you better run along, so you're not late."

Remy frowned at him.

"Didn't you want something?" he asked.

"Nah." was the answer. "Just needed to know that you weren't involved in anything yesteday." he said, getting to his feet.

"Anything important?" Remy questioned him.

"Somebody broke in at the Mayor's. Killed a servant girl." Scott shook his head. "Nasty business, that."

Remy grew serious at this.

"And ya thought Ah was involved?" he asked, his voice like ice.

"No." Scott answered. "But I had to ask." he continued. "We found a grappling hook and the boss asked me to go check with you if it was one of your 'funny' hints to me... But we both felt fairly sure that you wouldn't leave anything behind if you had committed murder."

"Ah would never commit murder, Scott!" Remy exclaimed, angry. "Ya know that!"

Scott put his hand on his arm in a calming gesture.

"I know that." he said. "But we had to ask anyway, make certain."

Remy squinted at him, but then he relaxed, feeling exhausted.

"Yeah." he said. "Ya had to."

He grapped his jacket and swung it over his shoulders.

"Ah have to go." he said, before doing so.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p>Rogue woke up feeling slightly dazzled by the morning sun. A quick look outside and towards the sky told her that it could barely be ten o'clock. Two to three hours then, she thought, automatically counting her time till Gambit would come visit her. However used she was to men and however little she cared for them, he had piqued her interest by the way he had appeared in her room. Like a thief through her window.<p>

But instead of stealing, he had paid her. No questions and no bargaining. Like she was worth every coin.

The first thing she did was clean her face and wash her body as much as she could with the water Mama Gray had sat outside her door. Then she put on her clothes, leaving off her shirt and her shoes. No matter how interesting he was, she did not want to give him any freebies. On second thought she put them back on. No doubt he would like to see her take them off.

She smiled at that.

Her only fun in this world was her power over men, the ease with which she could control them. It was the only way she could keep it together, the only way she could forget...

Anyway, her power over men's emotions was the only thing that kept her from feeling helpless in her life. The only thing that enabled her to do her job without surrendering herself to the disgusting and revolting touch of the vultures seeking her company at the Roses.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, she sat down at her vanity-table, proceeding to apply her makeup while looking in the mirror. No man that had come to see her while she was working at the Roses had ever seen her without make-up and she doubted that any man ever would when she stopped. It was her mask, her protection. The red lips, the eyeliner, the rouge, it all kept their eyes from seeing what was behind it. From seeing _her. _

Not that it mattered.

They never really looked at her anyway, their eyes always distracted by however little bit of skin revealed by her.

After she had finished putting on her makeup she drank a bit of water, mixed with some honey from her drawer. She had nothing else planned, so now she could only wait.

She sat still for a moment, before going to her bed, arranging the pillows a bit.

Strangely enough, she felt kind of excited and nervous.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

* * *

><p>Remy hurried over the rooftops as fast as his feet could carry him, the sun already in the process of passing noon. He had no time to take the smoke his fingers was itching for, so he opted for quickly chewing some mint-paste to cleanse his mouth. The mint leaves had been crushed and mixed with sugar, flour, and a bit of eggs and nuts before being rolled up as little candies packed in paper. Not that that was of any importance, except for the fact that the sugar made his nicotine cravings subside a bit.<p>

As soon as he reached the chimney from the day before, he found the grappling hook and made his cast. He was so excited that he failed the first one and had to take a deep breath before making the other, hooking it in place. Then he fastened the rope and swung himself out in the air, swinging from arm to arm along the rope until he could swing down on Rogue's windowsill.

It was slightly open, but the curtains were drawn. Everything was silent in there, so he took care to be so too, as he pushed the soft velvet curtains no more than an inch apart.

"Rogue?" he asked, his voice quiet and low.

"Mmmh?" the sound of her voice greeted him as he slid between the curtains and into her room, his eyes wide as he took in the view in front of him.

She was cuddled up on her bed, half on her side and half turned around as she was moving herself to look at him. Her legs were still tugged to one side, clasped together and giving him a lovely view of her skirt clinging to her buttocks. Her upper half was turned up, towards him, as she looked at him. One arm was lazily placed over the pilows to the same side as her legs. The other one was tangled in the tussled hair above her head.

She smiled, her eyes a luminescent flicker between lowered lashes in the light of the three small candles on her nightstand.

"Yah came, sugar." she whispered, her voice hoarse with sleep as she sat up. "Ah fell asleep waiting."

He swallowed at the tightness her words brought to his loin.

She had been waiting? For so long she had fallen asleep? Even though noon had only just passed? She must not have anything else to do or perhaps she was just very dedicated to her customers. Or perhaps, and Remy scolded himself the moment the thought appeared, perhaps she had found him interesting.

"Of course." he said, without hiding the attraction on his face. "Did you really think I'd skip out on such a lovely lady?" he asked, his lips turning up at one side in a loop sided smile.

She chuckled, a low throaty laugh, and motioned for him to come join her on the bed.

"Ah hoped not." she said. "Yah did borrow one of mah candles."

"Borrowed?" he could not stop himself from asking, honestly surprised.

She nodded with a gleam in her eye. He could not quite place it. Humor?

"Yes." she said. "_Borrowed._"

"And if I'd like to keep it?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I've got others." she said the gleam growing stronger. Amusement perhaps? "But it's still _borrowed, _since Ah doubt you'll use it outside of mah room. And when ya use it in mah room the pleasure of it's light'll be all mah own."

Teasing.

The gleam was definitely teasing.

"Ah don't know, chere." Remy answered her. "Ah thnik dat Ah get plenty of pleasure out of de candle." He sat down on the bed beside the place where her feet was still tucked aside. She was wearing her heels, he noticed. He passed her the candle.

This made her laugh again.

"No." she said, swinging her legs out of the bed and standing. "Ya get that pleasure from _me, _sugar_."_

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p>She turned in front of him before putting the wick of the candle to one of the others, enjoying his gaze, his attention. This was what she wanted, the power, the control she always got when she turned them on. No matter how cocky or confident, they would fall and roll over like dogs before her. She noticed that a slight frown had grazed his brow.<p>

"See anything wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his continued stare.

"Oui." he answered, rising to stand beside her.

"Really?" she challenged, a fire in her eyes. He had insulted her.

He smiled at her, before reaching out and tucking at the strings to her corset.

"Gambit don't care for handicaps when he gamble." he said, removing it with practiced fingers. He touched her though the inner corset, caressing her back as he loosened the corset. Then he moved his hand to her shirt, sliding it off her pale shoulders and throwing it beside the corset on the floor.

She held her breath. Normally the guys just let her undress herself. Normally they would not have complained.

This one had pride, she reckoned. But what guy with a sense of pride would go for a prostitute? Was it the game? Gambit he had called himself... Perhaps that was it. The game. But that would mean that she was not completely in control, that he had a will of his own.

It unsettled her.

She did not even have time to react as he swept her off her feet, placing her back in the bed and smoothly pushed her one shoe off her foot with another caress. All without actually touching her skin. She shivered with fear and pleasure. It had been so long since she had allowed anyone to touch her. Normally it was all her, her touching.

Her thoughts caught up with her as he kissed her knee, his fingers tracing patterns towards her other shoe, raising goosebumps in their wake. He let the shoe drop to the floor, leaning in over her on the bed.

"Now de game can resume." he said, smiling. His eyes burned red in the candlelight.

She took a shaking breath.

"No talking, sugar." she whispered. He had stolen her control.

She closed her legs around his waist, her stockings and skirt preventing any real touch as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Then she turned him around, pushing him to the bed where she had just been.

"And Ah do believe that to be fair, Ah was about to remove mah skirt when we were interrupted." her eyes dared him to protest, teasing, taunting. He was too smart to fall for her trick, and simply smirked. Nonchalantly he waved for her to do what she wanted. As if it was his command.

She bit her lip as she stared into his eyes, loosening her skirt while sitting on top of his loin. She could feel his hardness through the cloth. Feel how she affected him. It calmed her, somehow, to know that she still had some control of him.

"Lift your legs, sugar." she said hoarsely, leaning back against them as they came up as a folded backrest. Then she slipped the skirt from under her bottom, sliding it over long white legs, covered in thin, see-through stockings. As it passed under her, she sat down, his member pressing between her buttocks, and let a moan escape her lisp. Supporting herself against his folded legs with both her hands knotted in her sheets, she used one foot the push the cloth of the skirt off the other to one side of him, giving him a good look at both her legs and the lacy panties that appeared above the stockings which ended a little above mid thigh.

He swallowed something, fearing that the sight of her and the feeling of her behind might make him reach ecstasy and loose the game. Gambit never lost.

Moaning she pulled her legs back, -so long!- and pushed her butt down a bit, rubbing against him, as she pulled herself forward. Now there were no clothes left hidden. Only her gloves, her stockings, panties and the inner corset remained.

Only four pieces.

As she slid a hand over his chest, tucked her legs to his sides and leaned forward to bite his shoulder through his shirt, he could not hold back the half-gasped moan that shook him as he shivered beneath her touch.

* * *

><p>.o.O.o.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Answers:<strong>_

**Yoruichi89_: _Thank you so much for the reviews, sugar! I absolutely adore the song, it fits perfectly and I was really surprised that I hadn't heard it before. Normally when I listen to _Halestorm_ it is other numbers, like _"Mz. Hyde"_ and such. _"I get off"_ was new for me, but as I said and as you said, I'm hooked on it now. I actually listened to it as I wrote this chapter. **

**Lovelysmile: As always, thanks for reviewing and for your continued support ;) I'm glad you liked how Scott was introduced, and about the setting up... We'll see. Also, sorry for the wait. **

**Tash0726: Cool name! And thanks for adding and reviewing and stuff. **


End file.
